deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security is a paramilitary operating all over in the world including the Middle East and San Andreas, the setting for Grand Theft Auto V. Throughout their time operating in San Andreas, local drug dealer and arms dealer Trevor Phillips causes them trouble including stealing a cargo plane of supplies and when he abducted ne of their trains and crashed it, destroying the cargo. These events cause them to lose millions of dollars and support from other parties including the US government. By the end of GTA V, they lose their governmental contract and are forced to shut down any operations they have in the United States and making them lose millions of dollars. Battle vs. PMC (Call of Duty) (by TheWetWaffle) PMC: 12345 Merryweather Security: 12345 Africa, 2013 In a village located somewhere in Africa, a group of five Merryweather Security troops are deployed to neutrilize a group of armed men killing civillians. They're driving in their Mesa and stop to inspect the empty village. Meanwhile, at the other end of the village five PMC soldiers are looking for the same men. They are unaware that they aren't the only ones in the village so it was surprising to see another group of men with weapons. Seeing them as threats, on of them opens fire with his UMP .45, killing a Merryweather officer. Merryweather Security: 1234 The other men take cover behind some walls near their Mesa. While this is going on, they open fire with their HK416s and MP5A3s. They manage to hit a PMC but he survives. One of the Merryweathers decides to take out an M26 Grenade and throws it at the group of men. The wounded man is destroyed in the explosion. PMC: 1234 The PMC decides to try to retreat but one of them decides to set up a semtex trap. He finishes and waits for a Merryweather to show up. He sees one but he start shooting at him. He tries to detonate the semtex but he dropped the detonator. He didn't want to shoot the semtex since it may damage it. As a last resort, he takes out his M84 Stun Grenade and throws it at the men. The man is dazed and drops his gun in the process. The PMC manages to get his detonator and pushes the button, killing the Merryweather in a firey explosion. Merryweather: 123 Another Merryweather pops out and shoots the PMC in the head with his MP5A3. PMC: 123 The remaining PMCs are scattered all over the place. One tries to hide in a cave but he spots a couple Merryweather. He opens fire with his G36C and manages to get one. Merryweather: 12 The PMC runs out of ammo and takes out his Desert Eagle. At the same the Merryweather runs out of ammo for his HK416 and takes out his P2000. He tries to shoot the Merryweather and manages to hit him in the leg but the Desert Eagle's recoil is too high and misses. The Merryweather hits the PMC in the head, killing him. PMC: 12 The Merryweather tries limping away from the scene but is cut off by a PMC's Blackhawk Tatang stabbing him in the back. Merryweather Security: 1 The last Merryweather is trying to get to his Mesa but is getting shot at by a PMC's G36C. The Merryweather shoots him with his MP5A3 but the gun is shot off his hand. The PMC rushes over to him and pushes him to the ground, preparing to kill him. But the Merryweather takes out his M26 Advanced Taser and stuns the PMC, causing him to collapse to the ground. He gets up, takes out his nightstick, and starts blugeoning his enemy's skull in. PMC: 1 The remaining Merryweather makes his way to the Mesa and turns on the ignition. He barely puts his foot on the gas but the worse thing happens, he feels a cold steel object against the back of his head. The PMC was in the back seat with his Desert Eagle in hand. "Ah sh*t" he mutters before his brain is turned into jelly by the Desert Eagle's .50 AE round. Merryweather Security: The PMC exits the back of the Mesa and raises his Desert Eagle in victory. WINNER: PMC Expert's Opinion While Merryweather Security did have the superior SMG and pistol, the PMC had better a better special weapon, explosive that could be used a lot more tactically, and combat experience fighting the African Militia and Spetsnaz. Merryweather's past failures is what caused them to fail here today. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mercenaries